La otra Targaryen
by ceres vilandra
Summary: denle una oportunidad, dejen comentarios les gusto, o no les gusto


MI INTENTO DE ENLAZAR JUEGO DE TRONOS Y SAILOR MOON

ESPERO LES GUSTE.

-Mi hermano me contaba las historias que el recordaba de nuestro pueblo, hacia muchos siglos la gente de la luna montaba los dragones y vivían en paz, pero cuando su princesa Daenerys se enamoró de un príncipe terrano Endymion , la guerra estallo y casi se extinguieron los habitantes de la luna, solo pocos escaparon y se refugiaron en la tierra en un lugar llamado Valyria y se hicieron llamar Targaryen. Siglos después nuestro pueblo emigro a otra tierra pasando el mar angosto y edificaron el desembarco del rey.-

…'''''''…

Viserys y Serenity los últimos príncipes de Targaryen, fueron sacados del peligro cuando estalló la guerra y su padre y hermano mayor murieron, hace 15 años, nacida pocos meses después en roca-dragon, muriendo su madre al darla a luz, llevados a las tierras libres, pasaron hambre y frio su hermano se volvió un hombre cruel y avaricioso. Ella sabía que él no dudaría en utilizarla cuando lo creyera necesario.

Y el momento llego era ofrecida a Khal Drogo como esposa con solo 14 años, pero no podía decir nada y mucho menos negarse. Era el modo de conseguir el ejército para retornar a su reino y que su hermano fuera rey. Khal Drogo, ofreció un ejército de 10000 para invadir poniente, como regalo por ser su khaleesi del clan Dothraki.

…-….

-Cuando vi a al señor de caballos Khal drogo sentí una sensación en el vientre que quise identificar como miedo y sentí una palpitar en mi parte intima, sus ojos me hipnotizaron, el es grande, su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello negro y largo, el se miraba imponente en su caballo sentí humedad en mi intimidad no se lo que me paso. Dos días después estaba en mi boda. Conocí a Ser Jorah Mormont el seria nuestro consejero en el camino para recuperar nuestro reino, Recibí obsequios pero el más impresionante fueron 3 huevos de dragón petrificados por Illyrio Mopatis. Mi ahora esposo Khal me dio mi último regalo una yegua blanca haciendo referencia al color de mi cabello rubio platinado casi blanco. Llamada la plata. El me monto en la yegua y partimos me llevo hasta un acantilado donde se miraba el mar. Me dejo con mis pensamientos hasta que el sol cayo, estaba muy nerviosa cuando lo sentí acercarse a mí, me rodeo como un animal al acecho y yo su presa soltó los tirantes de mi vestido, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro- NO- fue lo que dijo, me sorprendí y le pregunte si hablaba mi lengua –NO- es lo único que sabía decir, bajo mi vestido hasta dejarme desnuda intente cubrir mi desnudes pero el bajo mis manos -NO- y me hizo bajar hasta ponerme de rodillas lo sentí bajar por detrás de mí y tomarme por las caderas y puse mis palmas en el suelo y me tomo en esa posición fue doloroso. Esa noche me tomo 3 veces en la misma posición. Los días pasaron y mi hermano siempre presionándome porque mi khalasar no le entregaba el ejército para tomar el desembarco del rey. Mientras yo cabalgaba junto a Ser Jorah y las 3 doncellas aprendiendo la lengua de mi pueblo. Una obsesión por los huevos de dragón crecía en mí tanto que me daba miedo. Un día hablando con mis doncellas me contaron historias que ellas conocían d los dragones y Doreah conto de la que hablaba de los dragones y la luna. Ella fue un regalo de mi hermano para que me enseñara las artes amatorias. Y así esa noche cuando mi esposo entro a mi tienda y quiso tomarme de la forma que lo hacía, no se lo permití, yo lo monte él se resistió, pero al final cedió ante mi y me miro a los ojos, y ese sentimiento en mi corazón exploto. Amaba a mi esposo. Los días pasaron y pocos meses después yo estaba embarazada, la ceremonia de celebración comí el corazón de un semental y decidí que mi hijo se llamara Rhaego como mi hermano mayor, la profecía decía que el montaría el mundo. Mi hermano a un se portaba muy mal conmigo hasta que una noche el entro tomado a la cena y atento contra mí y mi hijo, exigió su ejército, mi esposo lo corono esa noche como el lo exigía, con su cinturón de oro le hizo la corona que tanto pedía. El no era un verdadero dragón el fuego no daña a los dragones. Así que solo quedaba yo para reclamar el trono de hierro. Mi embarazo avanzo y mi hijo crecía fuerte, una noche caí en un sueño, me encontraba en la niebla sin saber dónde estaba. Sentí que alguien me asfixiaba y frente a mi apareció alguien muy parecida a mi.

-Quién eres?

Ella rio- Soy Dayneris, tu hermana Serenity.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Lo es solo que no en esta vida, hace miles de años lo fuimos. En la luna vivimos. Tu mi querida hermana tienes una nueva oportunidad, pero yo también quiero la mia. Y esa será sobre Ti.

Abrace mi vientre- de que hablas no te entiendo.

-Tu Serenity podrías gobernar, pero prefieres a este pueblo de barbaros y eso que crece dentro de ti, cuando podrías hacer que los dragones nazcan y gobernar.- me mostro una visión de lo que pasaría si ella estuviera en mi lugar, la vi en brazos de mi Drago, su muerte y la de mi bebe, en nacimiento de los dragones, mi mente se llenó de muchas imágenes. Muerte y sangre.

-¡BASTAAA! Pero a qué precio sería eso.

-Deshaciéndote de eso- apunto a mi estómago- pero no te preocupes no tienes que decidir, yo lo hare por ti, te quedaras aquí viendo todo lo que lograre- empezó a caminar hacia mi.

-No te lo permitiré, no dañaras a mi hijo.- Esta obsesión por los dragones era ella quería desplazarme y adueñarse de mi vida.

-Hermana una vez tome lo que amabas, a Endimion. Sabía que lo amabas pero se decidió por mí, incluso cuando te interpusiste para salvarlo, pobre Sere.

-Lo recuerdo Dany, pero amo a este niño y a mi esposo y luchare por ellos.-Una luz brillo y Serenity quedo en un lugar oscuro.

-Hija mia todo estará bien, al enfrentarte a ella por tu familia la detuviste.

-Quien eres.

-Soy tu madre o lo fui en tu vida pasada, me alegra que seas feliz.

-Yo…-una voz se escuchó ( luna de mi vida regresa a mi) – mi sol y mi estrella, Drogo aquí estoy.

-Te ama.

-No lo se, pero con mi amor alcanza para los dos- sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y acariciando su vientre.

-Lo hago, tienes mi corazón- mis lágrimas se derramaron, era la declaración de amor de mi esposo. Él bebe dentro de mí se movio.

-Tu mi hija serás feliz sea cual sea tu decisión, yo los bendigo, ese bebe será el que monte el mundo. Por qué por tus venas corre la sangre de la luna y los dragones.

-Gracias Reina Serenity.

Desperté en mi lecho junto a mi esposo llevaba 2 días sin despertar, hice el amor con mi esposo y le hable de lo que me mostro mi hermana, este conocimiento nos serviría para salvar a nuestro pueblo y a mi hijo. Decidimos esperar para tomar desembarco del Rey, dejaríamos que se despedazaran primero y luego reclamaríamos cuando nuestro pueblo fuera mas fuerte.


End file.
